protectorsofdynastyfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquaria
'Landscape: ' The geology of Aquaria is diverse. Different regions contain rocks belonging to different geologic periods, dating as far back almost 2 billion years. The oldest known rock is about 1.7 billion years old. The glacial valleys are a result of the last ice age, and the sinkholes and cave formations in the limestone regions as well. Aquaria’s geologic history covers everything from volcanism and tropical seas. Ireland was formed in two distinct parts and slowly joined together, uniting about 440 million years ago. As a result of tectonics and the effect of ice, the sea level has risen and fallen. In every area of the country the rocks which formed can be seen as a result. Finally, the impact of the glaciers shaped the landscape seen today. This variation in the two areas along with the differences between volcanic areas and shallow seas gives Ireland a range of soils as well. There are wide bogs and free-draining brown earths. The mountains are granite, sandstone, limestone with karst areas, and basalt formations. its landscapes have been shaped by erosion and weathering on land. Protracted erosion does also means most of the Paleogene and Neogene sediments have been eroded away or, as known in a few cases, buried by Quaternary deposits. Before the Quaternary glaciations affected Aquria the landscape had developed thick weathered regolith on the uplands and karst in the lowlands. There have been some controversy regarding the origin of the planation surfaces found on Aquria. While some have argued for an origin in marine plantation others regard these surfaces as peneplains formed by weathering and fluvial erosion. Not only is their origin disputed but also their actual extent and the relative role of sea-level change and tectonics in their shaping. Rivers follow for most of their course structural features of the . Marine erosion since the Miocene may have made Aquaria's western coast retreat more than 100 km. Pre-Quaternary relief was more dramatic than today's glacier-smoothened landscapes. Aquaria consists of a mostly flat low-lying area in the midlands, ringed by mountain ranges. Some mountain ranges are further inland in the south of Aquaria. Aquaria consists of The highest peaked mountain which is 1,038 m (3,405 ft) high. Aquaria's mountains are not high – only three peaks are over 1,000 m (3,281 ft) and another 457 exceed 500 m (1,640 ft). *'Rivers and lakes' The main river in Aquara is Gracefait Bay, which is located in Astela, and is 360.5 km (224.0 mi) Which is the longest river in Aquaria. There are three other bodys of water in Aquaria besides Gracefait Bay, Lotus Lake which is in Ostaria, Peaceful Lake which is in Usana, and Glistening Lake which is in Eskar ''Climate'' The climate of Aquaria is mild, moist and changeable with abundant rainfall and a lack of temperature extremes. Aquaria's climate is defined as a temperate oceanic climate. The country receives generally warm summers and mild winters. The climate in Aquaria does not experience extreme weather, such as, tornadoes and similar weather features being scarce. The prevailing wind comes from the southwest, breaking on the high mountains of the west coast. Rainfall is therefore a particularly prominent part of western Aquarian life. Lada and Untar are the coldest months of the year, and mean daily air temperatures fall between 4 and 7 °C (39.2 and 44.6 °F) during these months. Cruthurt and Sturmiíare the warmest, with mean daily temperatures of 14 to 16 °C (57.2 to 60.8 °F), whilst mean daily maximums in Cruthurt and Sturmiíarevary from 17 to 18 °C (62.6 to 64.4 °F) near the coast, to 19 to 20 °C (66.2 to 68.0 °F) inland. The sunniest months are Klommath and Cruth, with an average of five to seven hours sunshine per day. Though extreme weather events in Aquria are comparatively rare when compared with other countries. Lada and Untar, can occasionally bring winds of up to 160 km/h or 99 mph to Western coastal counties; while the summer months, and particularly around late Cruthurt/early Sturmiíare, thunderstorms can develop. Language: Common, Otari and Emani Side Note: The people are very strict about color, to much color is not needed to be worn as to much of it is not proper. They have a very clean way of living and like everything to be kind of in uniform. All The people wear more neutral colors, only higher ups may wear a pop of color such as generals with there pads on there shoulders. Districts/Culture : 'District 1: Astela'': '' ''The Capital District: (where the giant Bay in the center of the map is http://prntscr.com/jtwq8n:).This is where the leaders and markets and business people will be. It’s a Posh and pretty area but not to over run with buildings. You can find most any technology based things here. * '''People: '''This is were the leaders would be at as well as the main markets and businesses. The Leaders would wear grey and white with a bit of black. They have a tool attached to their head above their eyebrows. It would only be for the council as it would be very rare to get and expensive as well. The Capitals Building would be called Light’s Sanctuary. Dreamstone Market would be the main market square in the city. Marsoftwares would be the name of the main tech store where you would get computers, phones and other tech savvy things. Spherestone Weaponry would be were you could go buy up to date weapons. This place is mostly used for the army though if you have an correct age verification ID it is possible THat they will sell you a weapon. Tranquil Cafe is the name of the local cafe were you can buy such things like coffee and cakes. Hope Valley Hospital is the biggest hospital for treating any sort of patients overnight or any extensive needed treatment. Atlas would be the main, and best restaurant in town it serves a bit of everything from around the world. There is also The Paradise Tearoom is a type of fancy restaurant were high classes would go for meetings usually or business propositions over lunch or even a spot of tea. Healthstone Pharmacy wear you would find first aid things and get any medicine prescribed to you, as well as over the counter type medicines also the place to go to get doctor equipment (the doctor equipment is closed off from the main counter where the main medicines would be located at) though you must provide valid ID before being allowed to buy most the equipment as if you aren’t in school or work for the hospitals and such why would you need the equipment?. Heavens Property (Basically the Walmart of this country} would be the main grocery store where you would go to buy foods for everyday living and any other essentials for hygiene, also has a low priced clothes section, and multimedia section for any lower classed people who might come into the district. Also would have a bit of a garden center for flowers and plants as well as a furniture section. An Automotive Section is also included in this massive shop, which has things to do with repairing and fixing, more of the high tech, Automobiles. There is also a paint section, Pet supplies, a Beauty part with makeup and all those essentials, hair accessories, jewelry, kitchen supplies and gadgets, a toy and baby Isle, there is also a tech part with computers, phones, board games, basic school utensils (such as pens paper etc}, and Tv’s. Farming and Fishing tools would be included as well. Seeds, gardening tools, fertilizer, tackles, bait, hooks and more. The Sacred Salon would be the main hairdresser place to go for haircuts and trims, you could also go hear for spa treatments, tans, pedicures as well as manicures. Bundles of Joy this would be the more higher class nursery and baby furniture and needs store, where you would find baby foods and cribs, strollers, car seats, toys, bottles, milk, diapers etc. Blissful Pet Shop this is the pet store you would go here for more name brand pet supplies and you could also adopt pets here as well. Eye-Q this is where you would go for eyeglasses and sunglasses needs as well as contact lenses. They service free eye checks and free consultations for your first visit. The Serene Boutique this is where the high class clothes and jewelry would be at. District 2: Eskar: '''The Training District (Bottom left).'''This is where you would go to get training. This would be where you would find the main education systems to learn how to become a doctor with its own college/ University and its own library. Also the main military base, '''where you get trained in combat skills and defending your country as well as healing your comrades. The Blessed Battalion is the name of the army. Starfall Camp is the military base. * People: The Blessed Battalion (The Army's name) would wear white coats with a black outfit underneath as well as black boots and golden rooks on their shoulders. Their arms would have almost robotic looking black armor covering them. These people would be more proficient in combat though they would have the knowledge to heal as well of course. They would be able to buff and debuff each other with their magical abilities. Doctors in training would wear business type clothes. Grey and black jackets, white button down shirts, black pants/skirts. They would probably have some kind of teh device on them as well as wear and identity badge on their person. The main University's name is Sacred Heart Academy. The Library there would be The Devine Library District 3: Ostaria: (bottom right) Herb DIstrict: Where the “Swamp People” would live. This is where you go for herbs and even making medicines from scratch. You can learn about herblore here as well as Alchemy and how to make potions. Also has its own library (The Oracle Library which is not as big as the Training districts) and barely any technology if any as they specialize in natural medicines. * People: Fuknai (Witch Doctors) are usually faith healers or healers who believe in herbal healing, and treated ailments believed to be caused by witchcraft. They do not believe that the modern way of treating patients work. They would wear dark colored robes or cloaks maybe even have a staff or long walking stick a lot of the times. They would live in a hut of sorts or cottage type house probably found off away from the main town. They would probably have cauldrons and herb racks along there places there yard area would probably over run with plants of any sort you could imagine. They would also use mortar and pestle Alchemists they will usually have a futuristic look to them with lab coats even they would live in building that would be ideal for scientific research and potions probably a lab styled home with lots of brewing stands and things like that. District 4: Usana: Gathering District: Where all the farms and fields are located, and fishing docks, where you would go to trade for things as well. You would also find barns, and stables here, lots of rhoads and horse pulled carts, and some tools shops as well as wood choppers. There would also be a town and a tavern of sorts and an Motel for wandering travelers. This place would be nice and cleanly. Very friendly and helpful. Kind of open to tourists since it is the trading central. People: Farmers are like managers, carefully deciding each plan for the entire season. They consider business contracts, weather forecasts, consumer demands. financial aspects and workloads to decide which crops to grow or cattle to breed. They would wear neutral colored clothes that cover there body, they would be carrying on them a first aid kit and probably a basket of sorts with wheat or any other fruit or veg etc.. they would have harvested. A Lot of farmers have a family owned ranch for their fields and animals and usually work on their own though they may employ teams to assist with duties from watering fields to feeding livestock to bundling harvested crops for distribution. Fishermen are usually professional and may be both men or women. They tend to always have boxes full of bait and fishing gear on them a lot of the time they would be wearing about the same thing as the farmers but the difference is that some may be around the docks with fishing baskets and nets, or around and on boats. Fishermen usually work by themselves unless on a boat then they could hire a crew to help them manage the boat they would also carry on a first aid kits for there healing. The name of the Town is Everton Government: Technocracy: A group of higher ups, The people who have the knowledge to do good in there profession are put in charge. They are appointed by taking a big test to prove that they are the best after completing emince training in there profession they wish to succeed in and have say so over. Economy: Rural: trade for money. Good at getting crops, fish, food, plants, medicine, livestock, wood